The present invention is generally related to a day-time/night-time sighting device for firing a bore-sighted weapon, but may be used with other devices such as surveying methods.
The old method of firing a bore-sighted weapon at night-time actually required two apparatuses, namely an infrared aiming light that is weapon mounted and night vision goggles that are head mounted on the soldier. Some of the disadvantages of the old method are as follows. Two apparatuses are required and the logistics of maintaining the two apparatuses for a single mission is undesirable. The night vision goggles are cumbersome to wear on the head and have proven to be rather costly. Also, the aiming light is useless unless the goggles are worn by that same individual.